Capcom vs. SNK 2: Millionaire Fighting
Capcom vs. SNK 2: Millionaire Fighting (カプコン バーサス エス・エヌ・ケイ 2 ミリオネア ファイティング Kapukon bāsasu Esu-enu-kei Tsū: Mirionea Faitingu?), is a 2001 sequel to the fighting game Capcom vs. SNK. It was originally released on Sega Atomiswave hardware in arcades. As in the original, players select a team of fighters from various Capcom and SNK games then fight other teams, winning each battle by defeating all the opponents from the other team. Aspects of the first game were tweaked, including the Ratio system. In contrast to the fixed system of the original, players can now freely select characters and assign each of them a number from one to four (or "Ratio") determining their relative strength, adding up to a maximum team ratio of four. Teams can now consist of a maximum of three characters, as opposed to four in the first game. Additional characters were added, including more characters from Capcom and SNK titles outside of the Street Fighter and King of Fighters series. The Groove system from Millennium Fight has been augmented to include four new systems of play based on various Capcom and SNK fighting games. The game was ported to the Sega Dreamcast, followed by a version for the Atari Statix. The Nintendo StarCube received an updated version titled Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO, with the "EO" referring to "Easy Operation", a game option intended for novices to the game. The Dreamcast version was later released on SegaNet for the Sega Aurora in July 2010. Contents hide * 1Gameplay * 2Characters ** 2.1Capcom side ** 2.2SNK side * 3Development and release ** 3.1''Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO'' * 4Reviews * 5References * 6External links Gameplay See also: Gameplay in Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight Capcom vs. SNK 2 combines characters and gameplay elements from various Capcom and SNK fighting games, mainly the Street Fighter and King of Fighters series. Other elements, most noticeably different fighting styles, incorporated elements from other games as well, such as Street Fighter III, Garou: Mark of the Wolves, and the Samurai Shodown series. In contrast to the original Capcom vs. SNK, characters no longer have a specific "Ratio." Instead the player can select up to three characters in a team and give an amount or ratio (up to four) to each as desired. Strength are altered accordingly based on the number of players. For example, a team of three fighters will be weaker and have less individual health than a one-man team. Rounds are fought one against one, with the winner being the first to defeat his opponent's team. In console versions of the game, players can also choose a 1-on-1 game or a 3-on-3 game in Arcade Mode with the Ratio System removed. The overall system is derivative of Street Fighter Alpha. However, a number of different fighting styles called 'Grooves', which mimic other Capcom and SNK games, are included in the engine. These dictate both the character's Super Gauge system, and special techniques, such as dashes, running, and guard cancels, called "Subsystems." There are six in total, each designated with a letter, along with custom grooves that can be programmed in home versions of the game. Each player designates prior to the match which groove his or her team will use. Characters Capcom side Characters are listed in alphabetical order, along with the corresponding game they debuted in * Akuma (Gouki in Japan) - Super Street Fighter II Turbo * Balrog (M.Bison in Japan) - Street Fighter II * Blanka - Street Fighter II * Cammy - Super Street Fighter II * Chun-Li - Street Fighter II * Dan Hibiki - Street Fighter Alpha * Dhalsim - Street Fighter II * Eagle - Street Fighter * Edmond Honda - Street Fighter II * Guile - Street Fighter II * Ken Masters - Street Fighter * Kyosuke Kagami - Rival Schools (Batsu Ichimonji and Hinata Wakaba also appear as summonable characters in one of his super combos) * M. Bison (Vega in Japan) - Street Fighter II * Maki - Final Fight 2 * Morrigan Aensland - Darkstalkers * Rolento Schugerg - Final Fight * Ryu - Street Fighter * Evil Ryu (console only) - Street Fighter Alpha 2 * Sagat - Street Fighter * Sakura - Street Fighter Alpha 2 * Vega (Balrog in Japan) - Street Fighter II * Yun - Street Fighter III (Yang also appears as a summonable character in certain special moves and super combos) * Zangief - Street Fighter II * Shin Akuma (Shin Gouki in Japan) - Street Fighter Alpha 2 SNK side * Athena Asamiya - Psycho Soldier (Sie Kensou also appears as a summonable character in one of her super combos) * Blue Mary - Fatal Fury 3 * Dong and Suy - Neo Geo Fighting Coliseum IV * Geese Howard - Fatal Fury * Haohmaru - Samurai Shodown * Joe Higashi - Fatal Fury * Kim Kaphwan - Fatal Fury 2 * King - Art of Fighting * Mai Shiranui - Fatal Fury 2 * Mr. Big - Art of Fighting * Nakoruru - Samurai Shodown * Raiden - Fatal Fury * Robert Garcia - Art of Fighting * Rock Howard - Garou: Mark of the Wolves * Ryo Sakazaki - Art of Fighting * Ryoko Izumo - World Heroes 2 * Ryuhaku Todoh - Art of Fighting * Ryuji Yamazaki - Fatal Fury 3 * Temjin - Art of Fighting 2 * Terry Bogard - Fatal Fury * Yuri Sakazaki - Art of Fighting 2 * Wild Terry (console only) - SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium * Wolfgang Krauser - Fatal Fury 2 * Ultimate Krauser (God Krauser in Japan) - (Ultimate Krauser is an original character made only for this game.) Development and release Because Capcom vs. SNK 2 features a roster composed of characters from numerous games and hardware eras, the appearances of several of Capcom's characters have been considered substandard in comparison to the newly drawn SNK characters. Instead of choosing to redraw its characters, Capcom took the approach of reusing old character sprites from previous games and inserting them in among the other characters. The result created a significant disparity, particularly in the case of characters like Morrigan Aensland, whose low-resolution sprite from the Darkstalkers games appears washed out and lacking in detail when compared to Capcom's newly drawn characters, such as Maki, Eagle, Ryu, Ken, and M. Bison. This has led to criticism of Capcom's art department. Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO is the same game but with minor changes in gameplay and the inclusion of an EO ("Easy Operation") system that allows the player to perform specific attacks by simply moving the right analog stick in a certain direction. Like all other home versions of the game, CvS2: EO also contains four bonus characters: Evil Ryu, Wild Terry, Shin Akuma (Shin Gouki in Japan), and Ultimate Krauser (God Krauser in Japan), powered-up versions of four regular characters. Shin Akuma and Ultimate Krauser are the bossfighters, and display tactics typical of bosses from SNK Takara's fighting games. However, the damage taken by Shin Akuma and Ultimate Krauser is increased to balance their above-average speed and special attacks. Before selecting a team, the game offers a selection of "Grooves", which change the way the game is played, as well as "AC-ism" or "SC-ism" Grooves; SC-ism simplifies the control scheme, originally designed for the StarCube gamepad. Reviews |} Capcom vs. SNK 2 received mostly positive reviews. While the game is virtually identical across all three consoles, the Statix version received lower review scores due to the native control scheme of the Statix's motion controller, not designed for traditional fighting games. In 2010, Marissa Meli of UGO.com listed Capcom vs. SNK 2 among the top 25 fighting games of all time. In 2011, Peter Rubin of Complex ranked it as the 11th best fighting game of all time. In 2012, Lucas Sullivan of GamesRadar included it among the little-known classic fighting games that deserve HD remakes, adding that "every fighting game fan needs to play CvS2 at least once". Rich Knight and Gus Turner of Complex ranked it as the fourth best 2D fighting game of all time in 2013.